A melody that can capture a heart
by sorakami20005
Summary: It's time for Sora to discover his true destiny. His journey around the worlds start now. SoraXOC RikuXOC
1. Songs Promise

**Sorakami: Hola I'm sort of getting sick of writing with my main character as an OC even thought this is my second story. So the next time it will be with the regular characters as the main characters. I'm actually going to right a RoxasSora and I'm working on a SasuNaru called definitely maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Simple and clean and thank you for the music. I also don't own Kingdom hearts even though I wish I did.**

Sora's P.O.V

Kairi, Riku and I were playing on the island like always. Right now Riku and I are engaged in a wooden sword match. "Is that all you got Sora." Riku taunted me. For 12 and 13 year olds I'd say we were pretty dang good. I swung at Riku and he dodged and sung his leg under me and tripped me. Now I'm lying on the sand with Riku's sword at my neck. "I won." He announced. I laughed and laid my head back on the sand and closed my eyes. "Well Sora since it looks like you're going to take a nap. I'm gonna head out." Kairi said to me. I just waved my hand and told her bye. Riku lay right beside me. I liked it. There was just this comfortable silence between us. "Sora…" Riku said. "Yes Riku." I told him back. "I have a confession to make. I wanted to tell you first since you're like my brother and family." Riku said and sat up. I followed after him then turned my body so we could be facing him. "Sora I think I'm gay." Riku said to me. I had to contemplate what he said for a little while. Then the gears in my head started to move. "So..." I said and the laid back down. "That's all you have to say I just told you I liked guys." Riku said to me shocked. "And I told you so. Riku you're my brother and will always be my brother. I will accept you for who you are." I told him. Riku didn't reply back he just lay back down. The comfortable silence came back. When it felt like it was time to go. We both got up and start walking to our boats. As we were walking back I saw something in the ocean. "Riku what's that" I said to him and pointed it out. Riku shrugged and started heading over to the ocean. Whatever was out there was coming closer. Riku and I just stared until it was close enough to see what it was. "Riku it's a girl, and a boy." I told finally able to make it out. "What are we going to do." I said. Riku started to take off his shirt and shoes. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna get them out of the water." He told me. I followed in suit and took off my shoes and shirt we both dove in and swam over to get them. I got the girl and Riku got the boy. We brought them back on shore and laid them next to each other. I sat down next to the girl breathing heavily Riku did the same with the boy. I bent over the girl to get a closer look at her. She had long black hair with gold streaks and the tips of her hair were silver. She opened her eyes which were a piercing silver and reached up and grabbed my crown necklace. "Hikari" she whispered to me before closing her eyes and letting her hand drop. Hikari I was definitely confused.

Riku's P.O.V

I stared at the boy he had long black hair with red streaks all around in a ponytail and his ears were pierced. He seemed to be my age or around it. I was wondering where they come from. The boy opened his eyes which were a cloudy gray and looked at me. "Yami" he whispered before closing his eyes again.

Normal P.O.V

Riku and Sora brought the boy and the girl back in the boat to the main Island. The brought them to Sora's house since his parents were easier going then Riku's. The next day they brought them to the mayor to find them a home. After that they took them to the Island to introduce them. "Hey everyone this is Pain and Kami." Sora said pointing at the girl and boy. The boy was smiling and waving his hand while the girl hid behind her brother with a shy look on her face. Kairi saw this and went over to the girl. "Hello I'm Kairi want to be friends." Kairi told her and held out her hand. Kami nodded and took her hand. Selphie, Kami, and Kairi started talking about girl stuff. While the boys took Pain to play blitzball.

2 years later.

"Kami get down here and eat your breakfast." Pain yelled out at his sister. Kami was up stairs playing a song she remembered a long time ago on her guitar. She started walking down stairs playing.

"_Donna toki datte  
Tada hitori de  
Unmei wasurete  
Ikite kita noni  
Totsuzen no  
Hikari no naka, me ga sameru  
Mayonaka ni  
_

_Shizuka ni  
Deguchi ni tatte  
Kurayami ni  
Hikari wo ute_

Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitai dake sagasou  
Ku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo

Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru nara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga  
Watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni

She finished as she sat down. "That was really good sister dear." Pain said to me. His head band was starting to fall into his eyes. So I stood up and tighten it for him. "Brother what would you do without 

me?"Kami told pain with a smirk. "I would have all the guys I wanted over her." Pain said with a smile. Kami shook her head. Her brother was flaming gay and proud of it. "Whatever flamer." Kami replied with a smile. They ate breakfast and headed off to the dock. Kami had her guitar slid on her back and she was playing with her lighter. She had the lighter when she arrived here. Kami thought it was precious and always kept it with her. She polished, and refueled it with fuel when needed. It was black with fire in the shape of a heart. As they got in the boat Pain started paddling. "Why aren't you paddling?" he asked with a pout. "Because you the big brother who is tougher than his little sister." Kami said lying down.

Sora's P.O.V

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not._

I'm fighting with this big black monster. While only using a shield. This isn't going to turn out to well. Swung at its arms hoping to weaken it a little bit. I swung last time and hit the arm. Soon black stuff starts to surround me.

_You have the greatest gift of all._

_And don't forget_

_You are the one who will open the door._

I woke up and sat up to look around. I laid back down to see Kairi's face hovering over me. I jumped in shock and Kairi giggled. "Give me a break Kairi." I said to her. "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." She said to me. "No there was this huge black thing that was trying to swallow me up. I couldn't breathe I couldn't...ow." Kairi hit me on my head. "Are you still dreaming?"She asked "Maybe it was a dream…hey Kairi your hometown what was it like." I asked. "I told you before I don't remember." She responded. "Nothing?" I said. "Nothing at all." She said. "Do you ever want to go back?" I asked. "Well I like it here. But I wouldn't mind going to see it." She said. "Neither would I. I want to see all the worlds." "Well then let's go." she said. "Aren't you forgetting some of us. It looks like I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said and through the log he was carrying at me and walked up to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is.' He said to her. "So you noticed." She said giggling. "Anyways where's Pain and Kami?" he asked. "Why can't wait to see your boyfriend?" I said teasing Riku. "He's not my boyfriend." Riku mumbled. "There they are." Kairi said pointing out a boat getting ready to dock. We walked over there to see Pain get out and tie the boat out. He walks over to us. "Where's Kami?" Kairi asked they were the best of friends they would always be found together. "She still in the boat playing her guitar." He replied. I could hear the music floating out. Kami stands up and gets out of the boat she slings her guitar over her shoulder and began walking towards us. "Yo." She said. "Kami!" Kairi exclaimed and started dragging Kami over. "I declare a race." Kairi said. Everyone looked at eachother and all three boys got up and started to race over to the paopu tree.

Kami's P.O.V

Kairi and I made our way over to where the boys were. "So did you make any progress with Tidus yet?" I asked her. Kairi blushed and shook her head. "He is so… I don't know how to explain it but its tough to talk to him." She told me. "Your just shy don't worry about it." I told her. We made over to the guys and handed out the instructions of what they are going to get for the raft.

(Sora: I'm skipping the rest of this day nothing really important on to the next.)

Next day

I arrived at the island late and went over to where the raft was made. I see Kairi there making something. I sat down next to her and started to play my guitar.

_I'm nothing special. In fact I'm a bit of a bore. _

_When I tell a joke you've probably heard it before._

_But I have a talent a wonderful thing. _

_Because everyone listens when I start to sing._

_I'm so grateful for that._

_All I want is to sing it out loud._

_So I say thank you for the music._

_The song's I'm singing._

_Thanks to all the joy their bringing_

_Who could live without?_

_I ask in all honesty._

_Where would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank for music _

_For giving it to me._

I finished and saw the boys in the water trying to catch some fish. I decided to go into the secret cave. I've always liked it here. I saw the picture that Sora and I drew when we were 12. We were seeing which one of us was the best artist. He drew me and I drew him. He one of course I'm more of the music type of person. I smile and start to head out. As I was leaving he was coming in. "Hey Sor-sor." I greeted he smiled at me. "Hey Kami what are you doing in here?" he asked. "Just looking at are art. Well I'll let you get back to your work. Kairi doesn't like things late." "Why aren't you doing anything anyway?" he asked 

with a pout. I went over to him and patted his cheek. "Because I'm Kairi's entertainment ciao." I said before I left him.

Sora's P.O.V

I shook my head and Kami's actions and made my way into the cave. I saw the picture of Kami and my drawings. I decided to add on to it. So I drew myself giving her paopu fruit. I then went on looking for my mushrooms.

**This door has been opened.**

**Tied to the darkness **

**Soon to be completely eclipsed**

"Who's there?" I said as I turned around and saw a guy there.

**One who knows nothing can understand nothing**

Kami's P.O.V

I walked towards the dock to see Kairi getting in her boat after talking with Sora. I went over and sat down next to him. "Hey Sora." I said lightly. "Hey" he told me. We both sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. "Sora let's make a promise." I said turning to him. "Alright what is it?" he asked. "NO matter how far apart or close we are. No matter if we remember or we forget. Promise that we will always be friends." I said holding up my pinky. "Pinky promise" I said. He put his pinky in mine. "Pinky promise." He mimicked.

At night

'_Friends_ I want to be more than friends with you Sora.' I thought I looked out the window to see a storm. "Oh no the raft! I'll get pain so that we could secure it." I mumbled to myself. I ran to Pain's room to see he wasn't there. 'He must have already gone without me. Well he'll need help so I'll go anyway.' I thought. I stuck my lighter in my pocket just in case we would need light and ran out side.

At the Island

"Pain! Pain! Where are you?" I saw him sitting on the paopu tree and went over to him. "Pain we need to secure the raft." I said. He looked at me with empty eyes and jumped off the tree. He came over and hugged me. "Ka-mi." he said before there was a gust of wind and he disappeared. Darkness then started to surround me. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket to calm myself down. Before I was completely consumed I dropped it.

Sora's P.O.V

'I lost Kairi and Riku. I have no idea where Kami and Pain are. And now here I am bought to face the big black thing from my dream." I thought to myself. I saw something shine and ran over to it after I dodged the black things. I picked it up it was Kami's lighter. I put it in my pocket and continued fighting. I hit the arm one last time and then darkness started to surround me. I closed my eyes and I was completely covered by darkness.

**Remember our promise Sora**

**Don't forget you hold the mightiest weapon of all**

**Sora don't ever change**

**Don't forget you are the one who will open the door**


	2. A promise on a star

**Sorakami: Hey my dear readers. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will take. I'm writing while playing the video game. Also there will be a sequel for the second one. I hope you are enjoying it. Alright Sor-sor you can do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Sorakami does not own any of the music used in this story. She also doesn't own Kingdom hearts.**

_**Remember our promise Sora**_

_**Don't forget you hold the mightiest weapon of all**_

_**Sora don't ever change**_

_**Don't forget you are the one who will open the door**_

Sora's P.O.V

Something licked my face. "What a strange dream." I mumbled to myself. Then I felt something jump on me. I opened my eyes to find a yellow dog. "Hey there do you know where we are? I asked the dog looked at me then ran away. I walked out of the alleyway and into a larger part of the town. "I'm in another world." I discovered. "I walked into the store behind me to find an old guy with a toothpick in his mouth. "Oh it's just a kid." He said. "I'm not a Kid." I countered. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in Traverse Town kid." He told me. "I'm looking for my friends have you seen them. Two boys and, two girls." I asked. He shook his head. "No but you should go check out the town you might find them." He told me. I went out the door and started looking around. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." I heard someone say. I turned around to face them. "Who are you?" I asked. "And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." He told me. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" I didn't know whether to take it as an insult. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" I replied. "Never mind now let's see that Keyblade." He told me. "What there is no way you're getting this." I countered. "All right, then have it your way." He said and brought out something that looked like a gun and a sword. We got into a fight. I thought I was doing pretty well until he knocked me out.

Kami's P.O.V

I woke up in what seemed like a bed. "I have a major headache." I mumbled to myself. I picked myself up and walked up to what seemed like a door. I opened it and walked out to a corridor. I turned right and started walking. I reached what seemed like a cockpit. I walked up to the driver's seat to see if someone was sitting there. "Hello." I said announcing myself to whoever was there. The person turned their seat around to face me. In the seal was a mouse. "Hello there." He said with a smiled. I smiled back. "Hi my name is Kami. I was wondering where I was." I introduced myself. "I am King Mickey but you can just call me Mickey. I found you on the last planet I was on I didn't want to leave you there alone who knows what could have happened." He said happily. "Thank you." I said with a smile. I stuck my hand in my pants pocket looking for my lighter. I gave a loud gasp. Mickey looked at me with concern. "Is there something wrong." He asks looking worried. "I lost my lucky lighter; I have always had it with me." I said panicking. "It must have been when I was consumed with darkness after pain 

disappeared." After I said that my brain started working. "Hold on where's Pain, Riku, Kairi, Sora." I said looking around for them. "I don't know who you're talking about. But they must be your friends." He stated. I nodded my head. "Well then it seems you will be going on my journey with me. In search for your friends." He told me and turned back to drive. "Thank you." I said to him. I sat in the seat beside him and nodded off. I had a dream of when pain was teaching me how to fight with a sword. It must have been before we came to destiny Islands because Pain looked much younger and the area was different. Maybe it was a lost memory.

Flash back

"Come on Kami." A young pain said his headband falling into his eyes. "Don't let your guard down." He said as he threw my Kendo sword back at me. I must have been 8 and him 9. "Ok Aniki I'll try my best." I said getting into my stance. He lunged at me with power. I blocked then countered. I was having so much fun. Dodging and attacking. I finally tripped him and put a sword to his neck. "Perfect chibi, you'll be the best guardian yet." He said with a smile. "Kami……Kami wake up." I heard a voice.

No more flash back

I bolted awake to see Mickey there with a worried look on my face. "Kami do you realize that you were glowing?" he asked me. I shook my head no. He sighed and looked at me in the eyes. "Have you ever heard of a guardian?" he asked. I recalled the dream but shook my head no. "A guardian is someone who possesses a very powerful gift and is chosen to protect royalty."He told me. "I believe you are a guardian." He stated. "Who you were born to protect I do not know. But with each guardian comes a weapon that fit's their personality. I would like you to try and call your weapon." He told me. I nodded my head and brought my hand in front of me. In a bright flash a Katana stood before me. It was in a white sheath that had black dragons on it. The hilt was red and fit perfectly in my hand. I pulled the katana out of the sheath to look at the blade itself. It was stained black with a white dragon curling around it. "Toko, Reimei" I said unconsciously. I looked up and Mickey. "Endless Twilight. What a beautiful name." He said. "I will train you to use your powers until then let me fill you in on my journey." He told me. I nodded my head. "Have you ever heard of heartless." He started

Sora's P.O.V

Run into the third district to make sure it's secure. I feel something land on me and I fall to the ground. "The key." I heard the two people say. Yet they are still sitting on me. The ground begins to shake and we are soon trapped. I look at the dog and the duck telling them we will fight together and got ready to fight the heart less. I knew it was going to be tiresome. After we defeated the little heartless the boss came out. We all got in our position to fight again. I went for the final strike and watched it fall apart.

I turned to the Goofy and Donald. "So you were looking for me?" I asked they nodded their heads yes. "They two have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said. "I wonder if I could find Kairi, Riku, Pain, and Kami…" I said. "Sora go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon told me. "Yeah I guess." I said with my head down. "But you can't come along like that. Understand?" Donald said "No 

frowning. NO sad face, Okay." He continued on. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny like us!" Goofy said. "This boat runs on happy faces." Donald told me. I still had my head down. "Happy?" I questioned. Then I looked up at them with my most goofy face ever. Everyone started laughing with me. "Okay why not? I'll go with you guys." I told them. Donald stuck his hand out. "Donald Duck." He said. Goofy stuck his hand on top of Donald's. "Name's Goofy." He said. I put my hand on top of his. "I'm Sora." I said. "All for one, one for all." Goofy said. I smiled and stuck my hand in my pocket. And grabbed Kami's lighter. "I'll find you guys." I promised while looking up at the sky.

_**Hey Sor-sor**_

_**Lazy bum**_

_**Giving up now Sora**_

_**Hey Sky**_

**SoraKami: Short chapter I know I'm not going to promise that they will be longer. It depends on the world I'm at. Like I know peter pan will be long. But that's not for a while. :D Any parting words you guys.**

**Sora: Bye-Bye**

**Riku: See ya**

**Kairi: Ciao**


	3. A bizarre type of song

**Sorakami: Hola hope you like this one it is short.**

**Riku: Sigh SoraKami does not own Kingdom heart.**

_**Hey Sor-sor**_

_**Lazy bum**_

_**Giving up now Sora**_

_**Hey Sky**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

We got of the gummi in to this weird and strange world we actually floated down what seemed like a bunny whole. We landed on our feet well goofy on his head. I tried not to laugh when a rabbit comes flying by us. "Oh my fur and whiskers I'm late I'm late I'm late. Oh dear I'm here when I should be there. Oh the queen will have my head." It said and ran down the hall way. We followed closely and saw it go through this small door. "How did he get so small?" I questioned. "No you're just too big." The door knob told me I was surprised it could talk. "How do I get that small?" I asked. "Try that bottle on a table." The door knob said. Goofy knocked into a bed by the wall and pushed it in to the wall. "Oops." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I took a sip of the bottle and shrunk. I went over to the door knob at he wouldn't wake up. I saw a whole in the wall and went through there. I saw a girl sat up on trial with some queen wrongly accusing her. "Maybe we should help." I said. "No that would be muddling." Goofy said. "Meddling." Donald said. "She is here by guilty for trying to take my heart." The queen said. I couldn't take it I ran up there and tried to help. "She wasn't the one that did that. But I know the real culprit." I said. "Yeah it was the heartle-.." Goofy said cutting himself off. "Well anyways we know who did it." I told her. "I want evidence until then she will be kept locked up. I sighed this will take a while.

Kami's P.O.V

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I have been training for god knows how long. I had a simple schedule I wake up get something to eat and after that sit down and meditate. After meditation I would eat lunch with Mickey who would explain to me which world we will be going to next and what we are searching for; Ansems report. After that I would head to the training room and train until dinner where I would cook for Mickey and I. Then I would head back and spar with Mickey until eats time to sleep. Then I would fall into a light sleep where I would either have dreams about my life on Destiny Island, or dreams about my forgotten past in a place known as Region training to be a guardian. I would then wake up early and go drive the gummi ship for awhile. It was a schedule I lived by for the last week. We will be stopping at a world called wonder land. We heard there might be a piece of the report. "Kami I must tell 

you something." Mickey said after our spar. "I have my two best friends out there who has most likely found the key bearer. If we come upon them at any world, we must not engage in conversation we must stay hidden." He said. I didn't ask for an explanation why. The reason is because I knew that he had a good reason for everything. We entered the world and hid on top of the hedges where no one could see us. I saw a dog and a duck run in. "Those are my friends." Mickey whispered to me. I nodded my head. "Hurry up Sora." Donald said. "Show me the evidence." The queens said. I saw Sora run in. I gasped Mickey looked at me concerned. "Sora." I whispered. "He must be the key bearer." Mickey told me. I had to hold myself back I knew I wasn't supposed to get involved. But it was nice at least finally knowing Sora was alright. "I miss you Sor-sor I hope you haven't forgotten our promise." I whispered.

Sora P.O.V

_I miss you Sor-sor I hope you haven't forgotten our promise._

I turned around to look for the source of the voice it sounded like Kami. I shrugged thinking I was hearing things. I mused on the name Sor-sor. Kami was the only one that called me that. Pain called me sky saying that was what my name meant and my eyes reminded him of the sky. Come to think of it only Riku called me by my real name. Kairi called me Lazy bum. I snapped back to reality and showed the queen our evidence. She snapped and brought the cage Alice was in into the air. We started to fight against the cards. After we defeated them and let Alice's cage down she was gone. We went searching for her. The Cheshire cat was using riddles again that just got on my nerves. We went back to the bizarre room to fight the giant juggling heartless. Yippe!

Kami's P.O.V

After they showed the evidence and got into the fight with the heartless. Mickey and I went looking for some of the reports. We got into a fight with a bunch of heartless. They broke my arm. Mickey gave me some potion but I still had to ice it. It was alright. We are now on our way to the jungle world. I just decided to stare out the window. '_Sora is the Key bearer and I'm not supposed to meddleing his affairs for a while. Well Yudan sezu ni ikkou Sor-Sor._

Sora's P.O.V

I defeated a juggling heartless locked the key whole too this world and Lost Alice not to mention I am hearing Kami's voice. This has turned out to be a spectacular day.

**Don't let your guard down Sor-sor**

**Your eyes remind me of the Sky**

**SoraKami: Hola hoped you liked it. I know it is once again short but it is a long series. I was teaching my friend how to play and we were on the wonderland world and decided to write this chapter now. Toodles**

**Sora; See you later my dear readers.**


End file.
